totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama
Total Drama is a fanon series based on the canon series created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. It is primarily hosted by Chris McLean. Based on the hit reality TV show, Survivor Total Drama Island Total Drama Island (dubbed Total Drama: Wawanawkwa Island) follows twenty-two contestants on an island known as "Wawanakwa Island''. The contestants were divided into two separate teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges and every three days, the team who lost the challenge votes the contestant they most want off the island off. The contestant who was voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take the loser away. This process continues on until one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000.'' Total Drama Action Total Drama Action, the second season of the show, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. fifteen returning contestants are split up into two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. The teams compete in movie-themed challenges until only one contestant is left on the set and wins $1,000,000. Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour is the third season of Total Drama. Nineteen contestants compete for another $1,000,000 in various challenges in locations all around the world. This season, there are three teams: Team Amazon, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. All the while, the contestants must break into spontaneous musical numbers during each and every episode until the finale where one player wins it all. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is the fourth season of the series. This season is significant for being the first season to not feature any of the original cast of twenty-two competing; this season instead features fourteen brand new characters. The season effectively traces the roots of the series back to the setting of the original season: Camp Wawanakwa. The presence of radioactivity is major trait of the season, as both team names are related to nuclear radiation: the Radioactive Rats and the Mutant Maggots. Other than that, the season goes back to the same basic format as the original season, with the teams competing for immunity while the losing teams vote a member off. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last-standing contestant in the season. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the fifth season of the series. This season now takes place at a brand new location, Pahkitew Island, with fourteen new contestants. The two teams are Waneyihtam Maskwak (which translates to Confused Bears in English) and Pimâpotew Kinosewak (which translates to Floating Salmon in English). The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last-standing contestant in the season. Total Drama: Disaster Island Total Drama: Disaster Island is the upcoming sixth season of the series, confirmed on June 15th, 2015. Hardly anything is known about this season other than it takes place at a brand new location, Disaster Island, with sixteen new contestants and twenty episodes. $1,000,000 will be awarded to the last contestant standing. Contestant Participation Trivia *'DJ', Cody, Courtney, Brick, and Topher go down in the Total Drama Hall of Fame for winning Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island respectively, with Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Harold, Zoey, and Amy as their respective runner ups. Gallery See Also *All Star Battle *The Ridonculous Race Category:Main Series Category:Competition Series